


Когда Джон проснется, ему это не понравится

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Hope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika





	Когда Джон проснется, ему это не понравится

Атлас молчит, пока Клидас возится у постели, осторожно снимая повязки. Он занят.

У него есть дела поважнее, чем пялиться на то, как мейстер нюхает страшные раны на худом белом животе, осторожно промывает бугристые швы и вспарывает иглой зараженный краешек, чтобы выпустить гной.

Много дел, целые тучи. Он должен выгрести золу, которая успела накопиться в очаге. Когда Джон проснется, ему не понравится. Должен вычистить сбрую. Ремешки, что крепят псалии к узде, вот-вот протрутся, на одном честном слове держатся. Хорошо, что он обратил внимание.   
  
Клидас считает, что если лорд-командующий не проснется через седмицу, то, наверное, не проснется и вовсе.

Атлас считает, что когда Джон проснется, первым делом ему стоит найти нового мейстера.   
  
Он деловито кружит по комнате, занимаясь неотложными делами. Складывает аккуратной стопкой книги на подоконнике. Сворачивает пергаменты, которые оба мейстера – черный брат и лекарь из людей королевы – разворошили, когда ошивались здесь в компании Красной Жрицы. Достает кинжал и соскабливает со столешницы потеки оплывшего воска, стряхивает их в глиняную кружку и заменяет догоревшие свечи. Ненадолго выглядывает во двор, чтобы проверить, не вернулся ли Призрак, и застревает у входа в кузницу, чтобы поточить лясы с близнецами. Людей у крыльца оружейной больше, чем обычно. Кроме двух черных братьев в караул втесалась парочка одичалых, Кегс слоняется поблизости, будто больше ему заняться нечем. Когда Джон проснется, ему это не понравится. Мало ли всего можно переделать, вместо того, чтобы торчать на крыльце и резаться в кости?  
  
Во дворе ветер устраивает снежные вихри. Вода в бочке под крышей превратилась в лед и похожа на искристое кружево. Атлас сидит с дозорными, пока насквозь не замерзает.  
  
Внутри Клидас никак не желает выметаться. Он кряхтит и возится у кровати, и Атлас снисходит до того, чтобы помочь ему выложить новые повязки целебными травами. На живот милорда он не смотрит. Ничего особенного, просто он занят, а если б не был занят, мог бы и посмотреть.

Мог бы и посмотреть, если б захотел.   
  
Когда мейстер, укрыв раны свежими повязками и закончив с вечерним обтиранием, удаляется, Атлас становится перед огнем и медленно, с трудом проталкивая пуговицы в тугие петли, расстегивает на себе гамбезон. Плотный и жесткий, в котором и руку не согнешь, если бы не разрезы у локтей. Стянув с плеч, Атлас вешает его на гвоздь за аккуратно пришитую у ворота петельку.

Он долгое время стоит у огня в широкой черной рубахе, свободно дыша полной грудью и наслаждаясь жаром потрескивающих в очаге сосновых поленьев. Он слушает, как снаружи завывает ветер, и рои снежных мушек бьются в ставни. Наконец он медленно и устало стягивает рубаху через голову. Ворот узок и на мгновение застревает у него на носу.

 

Атлас держит рубаху, все еще хранящую тепло его тела, на вытянутых руках. Яркий огонь, облизывающий поленья, высвечивает на ткани три прорехи. Каждая из них обрамлена коричневым пятном засохшей крови.

Он набрасывает на голые плечи подбитую шерстью шкуру и устраивается на большом сундуке рядом с постелью Джона. Упираясь ногами в кровать, он достает упрятанную в ремень иголку и быстро наматывает на безымянный палец тряпицу, сооружая наперсток. В каждый стежок он вкладывает столько внимания, сосредоточенности и заботы, словно сшивает волшебной иголкой раны у Джона на теле, а не чинит рубаху, которую вспорол кинжал Боуэна Мурша перед тем, как вонзится лорду-командующему в живот.

Вспорол. _Проткнул._

Точно так же, как несколько весьма неспокойных часов спустя стрелы Тормунда и черных братьев изрешетили тела возведенных на костер предателей. В этих стрелах не было милосердия, призванного облегчить страдания сгорающих заживо людей; только яростная, безотчетная ненависть.

Атлас ни в кого стрел не пускал, потому что уже был очень занят.

Пальцы у него подрагивают, с каждым стежком все сильнее, и Атлас начинает говорить. Он рассказывает Джону любую нелепицу. О том, что произошло за день. О том, что ел на обед и что хотел бы есть на обед, будь на то его воля. О том, как гладил пальцем цыпленка в птичнике. О том, что, когда Джон проснется, Атлас больше ни за что не позволит очагу в его покоях потухнуть.

\- Я буду лучше стараться, - говорит он то ли Джону, то ли своим новым богам - древним и мудрым, с глазами красными и теплыми, как у Призрака.

* * *   
  
Завывания вьюги за окном и ласковое тепло очага убаюкивают его. Повествование все чаще прерывается душераздирающими зевками. Атлас прячет иголку на место, снова надевает рубаху. Теперь она целая, хотя засохшая кровь никуда не делась.

Он подтаскивает сундук вплотную к кровати, устраивается на нем, свернувшись и подобрав под себя ноги. Складывает руки на постели и кладет на них голову. Густые волосы разливаются по плечам. Прямо перед его лицом покоится ладонь Джона, узкая и бледная, с розоватыми шрамами от ожога на костяшках.

Когда Джон проснется, ему не понравится, что Атлас дрыхнет на его постели вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими обязанностями, но, боги, как же он устал.

Нелегко постоянно быть таким занятым.

\- Я буду лучше стараться, - снова обещает он Джону перед тем, как провалиться в сон. – Боги. Честное слово.


End file.
